


Jesse’s Girl

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [34]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @GetasgirlXArtist: Rick Springfield
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Jesse’s Girl

He could hear the sheets rustling, the springs of the mattress aching, the gentle sound of dripping flesh slapping together...

She moaned, a dangerously sweet sound - like dripping, melting chocolate - as she felt something particularly nice. 

Vegeta’s face went beet red at his intrusion on her private moments, but too caught up in the feel of his own hand squeezing his member to care.

Her breath hitched.

He hissed.

A quiver echoed from the back of her throat.

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he pumped faster.

Then another moan. Male.

Vegeta cursed in an unsatisfied whimper, the spell broken.

God damn weakling.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
